Mayday/Season 9
TV Series (2010) Also known as: Air Crash Investigation / Air Emergency / Air Disasters Starring: Stephen Bogaert (Narrator) Dramatized reconstruction of real-life air disasters, along with interviews with aviation experts and eyewitnesses. = Episode 1 Panic on the Runway (British Airtours Flight 28M) = Boeing 737-236/Advanced (CGI) Registration G-BGJL, c/n 22033/743 built in 1981. The subject of the episode, British AirtoursFlight 28M experienced an engine failure and fire while taking off from Manchester International Airport on 22 August 1985. The pilots aborted the takeoff and pulled off the runway while the fire produced poisonous smoke in the aircraft. 54 of the passengers died, mostly due to smoke inhalation. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Boeing 737-236/Advanced Registration G-BGJL, c/n 22033/743 built in 1981. The subject of the episode, British Airtours Flight 28M experienced an engine failure and fire while taking off from Manchester International Airport on 22 August 1985. The pilots aborted the takeoff and pulled off the runway while the fire produced poisonous smoke in the aircraft. 54 of the passengers died, mostly due to smoke inhalation. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Airbus A320 An A320 of Thomas Cook at the terminal, with a business jet in the background (CL-600?) At Manchester International Airport. Boeing 737-236 .]] Boeing 747-237B (CGI) Registration VT-EFO, c/n 21473/330 built in 1978. Shown during a sequence of aviation incidents that occurred during 1985. Air India Flight 182, subject of episode 5.07. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Lockheed L-1011-385-1 TriStar 1 (CGI) Registration N726DA, c/n 1163 built in 1979. Shown during a sequence of aviation incidents that occurred during 1985. Delta Air Lines Flight 191, subject of episode 5.03. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Boeing 747SR-46 (CGI) Registration JA8119, c/n 20783/230 built in 1974. Shown during a sequence of aviation incidents that occurred during 1985. Japan Airlines Flight 123, subject of episode 3.04. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Various Aircraft A view of the British Airtours plane from the terminal, with several airliners in the foreground. Left to right: Boeing 737-200 of Orion Airways, Boeing 737-200 of Dan-Air London, BAC One-Eleven of Dan-Air London, registration G-BLKC c/n 23061 built in 1985 Boeing 737-3T5 of Orion Airways, and registration G-AVRL, c/n 19709/38 built in 1968 Boeing 737-204 of Britannia Airways. Convair 880 Looks like a Convair 880 with TWA's livery, but I can't find any record of such an incident. .]] Hawker Siddeley HS.121 Trident Used to test aircraft evacuation. .]] .]] Boeing 737-3B7 & Swearingen SA227-AC Metro III USAir Flight 1493 / SkyWest Flight 569, which collided on the runway at Los Angeles International Airport (LAX/KLAX) on 1 February 1991. Subject of ep. 9.04. and Reg. N683AV Swearingen SA227-AC Metro III of SkyWest Airlines.]] and Reg. N683AV Swearingen SA227-AC Metro III of SkyWest Airlines.]] Airbus A340-313X Registration F-GLZQ, c/n 289 built in 1999. Air France Flight 358 ran off the runway at Toronto Pearson International Airport on 2 August 2005. All passengers survived. (CGI).]] .]] .]] = Episode 2 Alarming Silence (Northwest Airlines Flight 255) = = Episode 3 Pilot vs. Plane (Air France Flight 296) = Airbus A320-111 Reg. F-GFKC, c/n 009 built in 1988. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Some CGI shots too. .]] MBB Bo 105 Tail fin of Air France's Airbus A320 behind the tree (registration F-GFKC, main subject of the episode). Piper PA-18 Super Cub Douglas A-4M Skyhawk Brazil, Argentina or RNZAF ? Airbus A300B4-203F .]] Airbus A310-300 Boeing 767 Boeing 737-300 Douglas A-1 Skyraider Deperdussin Monocoque Reg. F-AZAR replica built by Salis in 1980 as a Deperdussin GB 1913 P. Toy Plane Airbus A320-232 .]] Airbus A320-214 .]] = Episode 4 Cleared for Disaster (USAir Flight 1493) = = Episode 5 Target Is Destroyed (Korean Air Lines Flight 007) = Boeing 747-230B Registration HL7442, c/n 20559/186. Shot down by Soviets near Sakhalin islands on 1.9.83. .]] .]] Boeing 747-131 .]] Airbus A340 Antonov An-26 Boeing 737-7H4 Registration N427WN, c/n 29831/1119. .]] .]] Boeing RC-135V Rivet Joint Boeing E-3 Sentry In the background, under the black radome. Bell 412 McDonnell Douglas C-9B Skytrain II Boeing 757-200 A Boeing 757 with its registration ending by UE; already seen in Ep. 5.08 Mixed Signals. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Probably the gun muzzle of a North American FJ-2 Fury (I don't think a soviet fighter has such one). Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Mig 19 or Sukhoï Su 7 ? ATR 42 The investigation's second life : a new start occured in 1993 at Paris (note the french flag along the wall). Perhaps an ATR model on the desk ? Ilyushin Il-14 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 ML MiG-23ML Yellow 70 seen in other documentaries at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23BN Or Mig 27 (both dedicated to ground attack). Sukhoi Su-15TM A CGI of the cockpit. A CGI of the cannon fire as warning shot. Another CGI view of Red 17. Sukhoi Su-20 Sukhoi Su-7UM/UMK The both open canopies in the background are those of this trainer. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Seen in the background of the departure of the Sukhoi Su-20. (missing screenshot) = Episode 6 Cold Case (Air Ontario Flight 1363 & USAir Flight 405) = = Episode 7 The Final Blow (Air Inter Flight 148) = = Episode 8 Cracks in the System (Chalk's Ocean Airways Flight 101) = Grumman G-73T Turbo Mallard At Miami Seaplane Base. .]] .]] Grumman G-73T Turbine Mallard registration N2969 built in 1947 s/n J-27; crashed off Florida coast on 19 December 2005. .]] Eurocopter HH-65 Dolphin Fokker F.VIIb/3m Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Grumman G-21A Goose Reg. N95467 Grumman G-21A Goose (c/n 1161) built in 1942. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Douglas World Cruiser Fairchild-Swearingen SA226-TC Metro II Bell 222 = See also = * Mayday at IMDb * Mayday at Wikipedia Category:ATR 42 Category:Airbus A300 Category:Airbus A310 Category:Airbus A320 family Category:Airbus A340 Category:Antonov An-26 Category:Bell 212/412 Category:Bell 222 Category:Boeing 737 Category:Boeing 747 Category:Boeing 757 Category:Boeing 767 Category:Boeing E-3 Sentry Category:Boeing RC-135 Category:Convair 880/990 Category:Deperdussin Monocoque Category:Douglas A-1 Skyraider Category:Douglas A-4 Skyhawk Category:Douglas World Cruiser Category:Eurocopter HH-65 Dolphin Category:Fairchild-Swearingen Metroliner Category:Fictional Aircraft Category:Fokker F.VII Category:Grumman G-21 Goose Category:Grumman G-73 Mallard Category:Hawker Siddeley HS.121 Trident Category:Ilyushin Il-14 Category:Lockheed L-1011 TriStar Category:MBB Bo 105 Category:McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Category:Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Category:Piper PA-18 Super Cub Category:Sukhoi Su-7 Category:Sukhoi Su-15 Category:Air France Category:Air India Category:British Airtours Category:Britannia Airways Category:Chalk's International Airlines Category:China Southern Airlines Category:Dan-Air Category:Delta Air Lines Category:DHL Aviation Category:Japan Airlines Category:Korean Air Category:Orion Airways Category:SkyWest Airlines Category:Southwest Airlines Category:Trans World Airlines Category:US Airways Category:USAir